This invention relates to a desk or table, and more particularly to improvements in connection with providing power and/or communication capability for a desk or table and an adjustable height support assembly for use with a desk or table.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a desk or table unit includes a worksurface and leg structure that supports the worksurface above a supporting surface such as a floor. The worksurface defines a front and a rear. A wire management arrangement is located below the worksurface, and may be configured to extend between opposite sides defined by the worksurface. The wire management arrangement includes at least one wire support member and first and second covers, each of which is movable between an open position and a closed position. The first access cover is configured to provide access to the wire management member from the rear of the worksurface when the first access cover is in the open position. The second access cover is configured to provide access to the wire management member from the front of the worksurface when the second access cover is in the open position. The wire management arrangement preferably includes a pair of wire management members, in the form of an upper wire management member and a lower wire management member. At least the lower wire management member is preferably configured to define an upwardly facing trough or channel, to provide lay-in capability for cables or wires to be supported by the lower wire management member. The upper wire management member is also preferably formed to define an upwardly facing channel or trough, as well as an upstanding mounting wall. With this construction, wires or cables can be supported by the upper wire management member in a lay-in manner, or components of a rigid wireway power distribution system can be secured to the mounting wall of the upper wire management member. The first and second access covers may be mounted to the lower wire management member for movement between the open and closed positions. The first access cover is preferably configured to engage the upper wire management member when the first access cover is in the closed position. The first access cover and the upper wire management member are preferably configured such that a portion of the upper wire management member, which may be the mounting wall of the upper wire management member, is exposed between the underside of the worksurface and the upper end of the first access cover. With this construction, power outlets or receptacles may be secured to the exposed portion of the upper wire management member, to provide outwardly facing power outlets or receptacles that can be accessed from the rear of the worksurface.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the leg structure of the table or desk unit includes provisions for routing cables or wires from the lower end of the leg structure to the upper end, preferably for supplying power or communication wiring to a wire management arrangement located below the worksurface of the table or desk unit. The leg structure includes a foot member adapted to engage a supporting surface such as a floor, and a leg member that is mounted to and extends upwardly from the foot member. A worksurface support member is secured to the upper end of the leg member, and the worksurface is mounted to the worksurface support member. A wire cover member or wireway is releasably engageable with the leg member, and defines an internal passage within which wiring is adapted to be received. The wire cover member may have a channel configuration, defining spaced apart edges that engage an exterior surface of the leg member. The wire cover member is releasably engaged with the leg member via a clip member secured to the leg member, which is preferably configured to releasably engage the spaced apart edges of the wire cover member. The foot member preferably defines an upwardly facing recess within which a lower end of the wire cover member is received. The wire management arrangement, which is located below the worksurface, preferably includes an opening within which an upper end of the wire cover member is received. With this construction, the internal passage of the wire cover member establishes communication with an internal area of the wire management arrangement, to enable wires to be routed upwardly into the internal area of the wire management arrangement from a location adjacent the foot member. The wire cover member includes an opening located toward one of its ends, and can be reversed such that the opening is located either adjacent the foot member or adjacent the wire management arrangement. When the opening is located adjacent the foot member, wires can be passed through the opening and the internal passage of the wire cover member and into the internal area of the wire management arrangement. When there is no need for passing wires from the foot member into the internal area of the wire management arrangement, the wire cover member is reversed such that the opening is located adjacent the wire management arrangement, to conceal the opening in the wire cover member. The recess in the foot member has a shape that corresponds to the cross section of the wire cover member, to provide a finished appearance to the leg structure at the joint between the foot member and the leg member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an adjustable height support assembly is engaged with the leg structure of a table or desk unit, to adjust the height of the worksurface relative to a supporting surface such as a floor. The adjustable height support assembly includes an upper adjustment member, a lower adjustment member movably mounted to the upper adjustment member, and a support member such as a glide, which is secured to a lower end defined by the lower adjustment member. In one embodiment, the upper adjustment member is threadedly engaged within a receiver associated with the leg structure, which may be secured to a foot member associated with the leg structure. The lower adjustment member is engaged with the upper adjustment member via a threaded engagement arrangement, which enables the lower adjustment member to be moved inwardly and outwardly relative to the upper adjustment member upon rotation of the lower adjustment member. The upper adjustment member and the lower adjustment member include engagement structure which is operable to prevent rotation between the upper and lower adjustment members when the lower adjustment member is moved outwardly to a predetermined position relative to the upper adjustment member. The engagement structure may be in the form of an expanded section located toward an upper end of the lower adjustment member. The upper adjustment member may be in the form of a generally cylindrical sleeve defining an externally threaded outer wall and a lower wall having a threaded opening within which the lower adjustment member is engaged. The expanded upper section of the lower adjustment member is engageable with the lower wall of the generally cylindrical sleeve when the lower adjustment member is moved outwardly to a predetermined position relative to the sleeve, to prevent rotation of the lower adjustment member relative to the upper adjustment member. Subsequent rotation of the lower adjustment member causes rotation of the upper adjustment member, to extend the upper adjustment member relative to the receiver. In this manner, the upper and lower adjustment members provide a dual telescoping arrangement to increase the range of height adjustment that can be attained within a relatively compact envelope occupied by the support assembly.
The various features of the invention may be utilized independently of each other, and each provides an advantage in the construction, assembly and operation of a table or desk unit. The features of the invention can also be used altogether or in various combinations, to provide a significant enhancement in the construction, assembly and operation of the table or desk unit.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.